Since the protocol was approved in 2009, we have enrolled nine patients in the renal function study component of the sickle cell protocol over the past year. Three patients have completed at least six months of follow up, with two of the patients having stable renal function at six months. The third patient has completed one year of the study and has a slight increase in serum creatinine without changes in his blood pressure. Analysis of the data will be delayed until we have accrued more data in at least the first ten patients.